


the words you spoke

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, drarry fluff, maybe smut later on....., pansy and hermione are matchmakers too, pansy and hermione friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the eyes are a window to the soul. This statement could not be more true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite short, I am really sorry! This chapter was just plot build-up, I promise it will get better. I will try to up update tonight but it might take a few more days. Also I know my writing isn't great. I'm doing this for a bit of fun really, I don't really expect much praise on this anyway.

They say that eyes are the window to the soul. This statement could not be more true. In a world where you dont see your soulmates eye colour until you look directly into their eyes, until then the colour is replaced with grey. This is of course potentially problematic; if your soulmate has grey eyes then you will never realise that your vision has changed. Often people have lived and passed never knowing who their soulmate is, often believing that they simply didnt have a one, which is not true, everyone has a soulmate whether platonic or more.

Draco thinks people with green eyes for soulmates are the ones who suffer most but this is undoubtedly a biased opinion. He hasn't suffered at all in finding out who his soulmate is it was just the pining over him that was proving difficult.

As he watched Harry across the great hall he thought back to their fist meeting, the first time he had seen the colour green. He was only 11 at the time, getting fitted for his hogwarts robes. He had introduced himself rather proudly and as soon as the boy had turned around he saw himself facing the most beautiful colour he had ever seen. 

Draco's heart had skipped, he didnt say anything about the vivid sparkling eyes in front of him until he had gotten home. He told his father he had seen a new colour and he nodded asking if the girl was a pureblood.  
He wasn't quite sure if what to say, he didnt ask the boy about that. He answered yes anyway, neglecting to tell him the gender of his soulmate. and rushed of to tell his mother.

"Mum! I've met them! I've met them!" His mother had been taken aback, he didnt expect to have this talk for a long time. She had sat draco down and asked for details about 'her'

"Well..." draco started " he isnt a girl, but he has really bright eyes and I can see so much green!" The blond boy raked his eyes over his mother's face looking for some sign of emotion. He was quite scared of what she would think, his soulmate was a boy,even he didnt know what to feel about it.

His mother told him it was ok to like boys instead and promised not to tell father. A few days later he was parading of to hogwarts, excited and nervous to spend the next seven years with his soulmate.

And now seven years later the only time when he is with with Harry Potter were spent arguing and throwing hexes at each other. Draco sighed softly and continued to eat his meal. Until Pansy nudged his arm and tilted her head to the Gryffindor table. Harry was staring at him he stared back silently wishing that giving the boy a smile wouldn't cause drama. Instead he watched harry as if in a staring competition where it was pre-decided that draco would win. After a while Harry looked away and continued to pick at his food as he was before. Draco remained gazing at harry all the way through the remaining portion of the feast.

When draco looked out the window the next day he realised that he had beat the sun in rising from slumber. He got changed quickly and silently. Nobody was awake in the slytherin dungeons doubted many people were awake in the whole castle. After he was dressed he left the dorm and sat down on a stiff black armchair in the common room and thought over things.

The blond boy sat in a slumped, comfortable position, something only did when he was alone or with someone he could trust. Malfoys didn't slump. He help a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand and allowed the enchanted fire next to him to warm his leg while sat.

Draco wondered whether he was a lonely soul. He had of course thought about it before but only when he first found out they exist.

Pansy had told him about it three years ago after hearing a 6th year talking about it. A lonely soul is when your soulmate has a soulmate who isnt you. Or as pansy put it "a lonely soul is when you have undying, unrequited love for someone doesnt love you back. There isnt anything you can't do anything about it I just thought you ought to know,"

Of course this was possible and probably true but Draco couldnt help having a longing hope that there was a different reason for potter not confessing his undying love for him yet.

As a matter of fact, harry, who is waking up now about about to be late, does have a reason he hasn't confessed his 'undying love'. Draco has grey eyes. Hermione has obviously already figured this out, however she has no idea who her best friend's soulmate is, just that he or she had grey eyes and that doesn't really narrow it down.

When Hermione had asked harry about who he knows with grey eyes he couldn't think of anyone with grey eyes, well he could but he really doubted that malfoy could be his soulmate! They have been enemies since they started at hogwarts. He never told Hermione about the flicker in his eye when he first mat draco. It was probably just the light glistening off of malfoys eye.

____________________________

Pansy awoke in a truly devious mood. She had already planned out the day, it was just getting draco to agree with it. She changed into her robes and stretched with a smile before heading towards the common room to wait for draco. Once pansy entered the common room however draco was already there, "Draco, darling, cheer up. You should be raring to go."

"Raring to go," the boy scoffed "why, what's happening today that's so special?" He was straightening up as he spoke, noticing more people filing in the the common room for a hot drink before breakfast.

"Today we are going to steal your true love once and for all" she swooned dramatically, amused as she watched draco almost choke on his hot chocolate. "Oh please, you're a slytherin! Do try to be elegant, will you dear."

Pansy didn't think draco would ever stop glaring at her.

____________________________

Harry didn't have very much appetite today, he looked at his food feeling rather sick. He wanted to go back to bed. 

"Harry, are you all right? You look a bit.... well...."

"Mate, you look like shit." Hermione blushed at her boyfriend's bluntness but nodded either way. Harry scoffed.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I just have a bad feeling about today."  
"Yes draco is feeling rather the same." Harry thought it was Hermione that spoke at first but he had been looking at her the entire time and her mouth hadn't moved. Besides, the noise came from behind hi- 

"Malfoy, Parkinson." Ron said not hiding his disgust of setting the two unwelcome slytherins at their table.

"What do you want, Malfoy" Harry said sharply, standing up and resting a hand on his wand in a, what he hoped was, threatening fashion.

Parkinson spoke again, "Could malfoy have a word with you potter. Alone. It's important," Harry eyed them warily. Draco looked pale, he noted, and Parkinson sounded pretty serious.

"Alright, er... I'll be back in a minute , guys " he muttered to his protesting, Gryffindor friends. As the blond noticed for harry to follow him he watched pansy sit down in Harry's previous space. 

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's confusion didn't fade as Malfoy dragged him into the room of requirement. He frowned at the  the room, why Malfoy bring him into a tiny empty room, what use was that? 

"Pot-ha- Potter I.." Harry stared at the other boys face, it was pale as snow and pointed as always but it was different. This was serious.

"Malfoy" he paused, not sure whether to call him by his first name as he had almost done himself a few seconds before. "look just get it out, I'm not gonna kill you if you say the wrong thing," the blond looked back at him, seemingly grateful for that particular promise

"Right well uh... i don't- i don't know how to- right so I want to stop the fighting." He  that was all he felt he could say under Harry's incredulous gaze, if he stared like that when he asked to stop fighting then what would he do when he said he wanted to be friends.

He never had to find out. The silence was broken by Harry's quiet voice,"what else? You didn't drag me in here for that, what else?"

"Well, I thin- if you- can we be"

"Malfoy are you asking to be friends? Why didn't you just say so?" Harry said making eye contact with his... friend. They were silent for a few more minutes (the 'talk' had been more silence than talking) before Harry held out his hand. His green eyes scanning Draco's face for signs of, well, anything that might tell him it was a joke.

Draco eventually shook his hand accompanied by a new introduction of himself, much unlike the one back in first year. Harry grinned and re-introduced himself back, "call me Harry." He said, his smile reaching his ears.

"Well, Harry" Draco said, his previous anxiousness set aside, "call me Draco. And walk with me to potions." he added hoping the green eyed boy would accept. He nodded his head, which made his hair even more messy, before his wide smile disappeared.

"Fuck, draco we're late!" He barely made it through the door before draco grabbed at the back of his robes halting him. 

"We'll be fine, I'll cover for you." Harry relaxed slightly and draco released his grip on the black material. Watching it drop down on to his back again. They walked, calmly, down to the potions class, amused at the idea of being late and still not getting told off.

When they reached the classroom snape arched a singular eyebrow and called harry over to his desk. 

"You're late" he snarled leaning over the desk to scowl at the boy.

"Yes, sorry sir, wait draco was late too," Snape waved him off as though harry was stupid. 

"He was on an errand for me, Potter, now get to your seat a turn to page 246" it was a lie of course and Draco looked like he was about to protest but Harry put a finger to his lips. It didn't matter, he got detentions from Snape all the time he wasn't going to drag mal-Draco down with him. 

He was luck that the lesson was not a practical as both Harry and draco had been thinking about the new friendship between them. It would be awkward at first I think they both new that, after 6 years rivalry you can just expect them to automatically become best friends. Or more. Draco had thought. 

Snape's voice was droning out into the background as Harry re-played the conversation in his head. Draco meant this, he really wanted to be friends with Harry and the green eyed boy, for some reason, agreed. 

Ron and Hermione were dealing with an earlier conversation with a Slytherin themselves. Parkinson or Pansy, as they had agreed to call her, had told them more about the new friendship than Harry knew. Pansy told them about the soulmate situation and Hermione had to agree that it made sense now. Ron, however, protested that there must of been someone behind Draco when they met at madam malkin's.  

Snape had snarked at the trio twice now and given Harry another detention despite the fact he hadn't done anything wrong. But soon enough the class was over and Harry prepared himself to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Guys listen me and Malf-Draco we are friends now, I think, so I might-" 

"We know Harry! Pansy told us" Hermione interrupted spending way to happy about it. Harry wasn't even sure what was going on so why did they know.

"Ok, good so I'm-wait 'pansy'" he looked questioningly at his two friends who nodded sheepishly.

"We figured we would be spending more time with them, with you guys being... friends"

He looked at them suspiciously, they knew something he didn't. Conveniently he never got to ask them what was going on because Draco showed up behind them.

Draco asked Harry to go up to potions at lunch time to talk to Snape about the unfair detentions. Harry had agreed albeit reluctantly. Draco smiled reassuringly and then went off to herbology.

Harry was way to happy about this unexpected friendship than he ought to be.

 

* * *

 

When lunch time came Draco had walked up to Harry's charms class to be sure they wouldn't miss Professor Snape before he left for lunch. The messy haired boy wasn't sure about this but Draco seemed to be.

He waltzed straight into the dungeons and opened the door rather dramatically, if you asked Harry. 

"Uncle Sev its me" he shouted ignoring Harry's elbow digging into his ribs. "Calm down" he whispered to the boy on his right. 

"What is it Draco" came the low level voice of the professor who was now coming out of the store room. "Ah you have company, why are you here." He said, addressing both of them with a thick demanding voice this time.

"Why did you lie to Harry," Draco spoke, his voice coming out more nervous than it ought to. When Snape didn't answer he tried again, "you told him I was running errands. Why? "

" 'Harry'?" He questioned, the corner of his lip upturned into a tormenting smirk. 

"That is my name Professor," Came Harry's voice. The two heads snapped around. Draco stayed silent, amused by the snark. Snape however looked somewhat offended.  

"Stay out of this Potter," Harry chuckled, he was always somewhat confident around this particular teacher, sassy, some might say. The blond boy spoke just as Harry had opened his mouth to reply. 

"Uncle Sev, take his detention away or give me one as well. We were together so he knows I wasn't running an errand." 

"Friday, 6 o'clock,you know where." He said waving the boys out of his classroom. Harry thanked Draco as they walked down to the great hall and they made plans to meet up and study in the room of requirement the next day. It was still awkward between them, they were hoping that would go away soon.

* * *

 

Two weeks and 7 study sessions later the awkwardness really was starting to fade. Harry and Draco stopped hesitating when addressing each other by their first names. They started helping each other with failing subjects (draco helped Harry with potions whilst Harry helped draco with herbology which surprisingly draco wasn't very good at.) And they even smiled at each other across the great hall which brought great surprise to the other students.

When Harry arrived for the next study session he was shocked to see that the room had changed. It was as though draco was thinking of a tiny dorm and common room as he activated it. He walked further in looking around for Draco. 

"Harry! Sorry about the room. I thought it would help me study, i usually do it in the dorms and I think that's why I failed my last transfiguration assignment." Came Draco's voice. He carried on rambling about changing it if Harry wanted but Harry waved the idea of.

"I like it, its cozy" he assured the blond.

"Great do you mind if I sit on the bed?" He said, gesturing to one of the two beds. It seemed he had thought of everything. In the room there was a table with two black bean bags either side. A platter of food lay on the table, Draco had already taken a sandwich. Harry looked over to the beds in awe. One of them was emerald green curtains draping across it, soon to be pulled back with a swish of draco's wand. Harry had already pulled back his curtains manually, seeing that his bed was red, matching the silky curtains.

"Right lets get on then, i have transfiguration due tomorrow can do that and I'll help with your herbology?" Draco agreed and sat on his green covers getting started on his charms essay. The questions were easy enough and he was done in 20 minutes. He looked over at Harry who, done with his own essay, had been staring at draco for the last 5 minutes.

"Sorry," he muttered looking away. Draco shrugged and started getting his herbology sheets together ready to "Identify and give an accurate sketch for each if the five healing plants that were discussed in chapter nine" he moved over and sat on Harry's bed.

"Was it the wrygul plant that heals minor cuts or was it the. Pivokall?" He asked, knowing quite well it was neither. Draco had some kind of obsession with Harry's voice now that it wasn't cold and sharp towards him. It sounded... careful and gentle and made him feel as calm. 

"I think it was the pivokall." Harry said confidently. Wrong. Draco had thought looking into his book of "healing herbology for intermediate classes" trying to find out which plant it actually was.

 Harry moved a bit closer the look at the pictures that the other boy was identifying he didn't seem to be getting any wrong, Harry frowned he thought draco was bad at herbology? He shrugged  it of and went back to work on his potions essay.

"A draught would need to be at a lower temperature to brew than a healing potion because of the outcomes expected, here I'll.." draco slid his fingers over Harry's thumb plucking the quill from the other boys fingers. Harry drew a breath in at the touch. His finger was tingling at the loss of touch. He looked up at draco, who had his tongue slipping out of the corner of his mouth in concentration whilst he wrote down Harry's required information onto a spare bit of parchment. 

He muttered a thanks and felt the bed dip while draco stood up. He lifted a pale arm above his head as he stood and stretched on the spot draco yawned and moaned into the stretch which went straight to Harry's groin. The dark haired boy gasped and started collecting his paper up from the sheets of the bed. 

"Sorry Draco, I uh.... I forgot that I have a detention with filch tonight. I'll see you around, yeah?"He lied swiftly. Draco nodded but had a suspicion eyebrow raised, he couldn't hide the disappointment of being left alone in the room.

"Look I'm really sorry," he said, rushing to the door. He was aching to get out. He never thought someone stretching could be so sexy. Harry suddenly wished that draco had moaned for a different reason.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy so this chapter is a little longer! It ends quite suddenly oops, at least it isn't a cliffhanger.so... harry got aroused at dracos moan, what's he gonna do about that?? Thank you for reading! Kudos really help me out to tell me whether you liked it so I would be grateful if you left some for me!


End file.
